supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Judd's Death
Getting ready for school is cutting holes in his bedsheet, two for the eyes and one for the mouth Judd: "People are going to love my ghost costume!" puts it over his head sees Tyler dressing up as a red Power Ranger, he sneaks up on Tyler Tyler: "Go go, Power Rangers!" jumps behind Tyler Judd: "BOO!" screams Tyler: "Judd, you scared me." Judd: "I am a ghost! Woooo!" Tyler: "That's great, but I have to go to middle school, seeing how I am 13 years old." Judd: "Oh, thanks a lot. Now I have to go scare my sisters." to: In Kate's room, the former is dressing up in her witch costume, Lydia is dressing up in her Snow White costume, and Barbara is dressing up in her cat costume Judd: "Finally!" goes into her room and sneaks up on them Judd: "BOO!" girls shriek Kate: "Oh, you scared us, Judd!" Judd: "Sorry. I was just being playful." and Barbara giggle Lydia: "I need to go to the Halloween parade." Barbara: "Me too." Judd: "So do I." to: the Watts children coming down the stairs Samantha: "Awww, look at my angels!" Abraham: "Alright, since it is Monday, school has been starting now." Judd: "I can't wait for the Halloween parade. This will be fun!" school bus arrives Tyler: "Bye, kids!" Samantha: "Bye, sweetie." Judd, Lydia and Barbara head out Samantha: "Bye, Tyler." Tyler: "Bye, mom. Bye, dad." heads to the bus. At school goes into a classroom decorated for Halloween as well as a jack o' lantern with upside down triangle eyes is sitting on the teacher's table full of third graders in costumes Judd: "Hey, Chloe Mizuki." Chloe: "Hi, do you like my costume? I'm Supergirl." Judd: "Why yes. I'm a ghost." Chloe: "I like your costume." Mrs. Chase: "Alright, third graders. Today is Monday, October 31, 1994. For now on, Halloween is here and we will have our Halloween parade getting started. Roll call! Bolton?" Blue Power Ranger: "Here." Mrs. Chase: "Bryant?" Angel girl: "Here." Mrs. Chase: "Copeland?" '50s sock hop girl: "Present." Mrs. Chase: "Dudley?" Kid dressed as Michelangelo: "I'm here!" Mrs. Chase: "Farrell?" Girl dressed as a witch: "Present." Mrs. Chase: "McGee?" Pink Power Ranger: "Here." Mrs. Chase: "Mizuki?" Chloe: "Koko ni! P.S. to be fair, it means "here" in Japanese." Mrs. Chase: "Moyer?" Vampire kid: "Here." Mrs. Chase: "Ortiz?" Hispanic boy dressed as Wolverine: "Here." Mrs. Chase: "Osborne?" Clown boy: "Here!" Mrs. Chase: "Pfeiffer?" Pirate: "Here." Mrs. Chase: "Quinn?" Princess girl: "Here." Mrs. Chase: "Ruiz?" Hispanic girl dressed as a witch: "Here." Mrs. Chase: "Scott?" Girl dressed as a Yellow Power Ranger: "Here." Mrs. Chase: "Wang?" Asian boy dressed as Simba: "Present." Mrs. Chase: "And Watts?" Judd: "Here." The Halloween parade uses her video camera to film the parade Samantha: "I can't wait for the parade to begin. I don't want to miss this!" Abraham: "You're right." records the pre-K students dressed up in various costumes such as a bride, a princess, a Yellow Power Ranger, Simba from The Lion King, Nala from The Lion King, among any others Samantha: "Can you spot how many Power Rangers are there?" Abraham: "I can count one, probably two and three. Maybe, four. I can see the Yellow Ranger right here." Samantha: "I know, right?!" records the kindergarteners dressed up in various costumes records the first graders dressed up in various costumes records the second graders dressed up in various costumes records the third graders dressed up in various costumes shows not only Mrs. Chase, but also Judd waving at his parents and, of course, his classmates dressed in costumes. Judd: "Hi, mommy!" Samantha: "Hi, Juddie!" records the fourth graders dressed up in various costumes Samantha: "Awww, look at the cute little mixed race girl dressed as a witch!" mixed race girl with hair in cornrows who is wearing a black wig with white streaks, a black dress with tattered sleeves and skirt, a black witch hat, black and white striped stockings and black flats records the fifth graders dressed up in various costumes Abraham: "Oh my gosh. How many Ninja Turtles and Power Rangers are there?" Samantha: "Maybe a lot? Maybe they're the biggest costumes of 1994." Trick-or-treating Abraham: "Hey, Kate. Can you bring Lydia, Judd and Barbara so they can go trick-or-treating?" Kate: "Okay, dad." Tyler: "Mom, I'm 13 right now. I don't think I can go trick-or-treating anymore. Not only it's for little kids but it's too childish for me." Samantha: "Good, I am pretty sure that you can pass out candy for now on." Abraham: "Alright, kids, let's go trick-or-treating." Lydia: "Yay!" Barbara: "T-T-Trick-or-treating!" takes Kate, Lydia, Judd, and Barbara trick-or-treating as they head to the first house rings the doorbell as a neighbor, dressed as a clown opens the door Kate, Lydia, Judd and Barbara: "Trick or treat!" Clown: "Awww, look at your beautiful costumes!" Clown's daughter: (dressed in Supergirl costume) "Look, Daddy! It's Judd, his daddy and his sisters!" Judd: "Hi, Chloe!" gives them candy Chloe: "May I please go with my friend Judd, daddy?" Clown: "Yes, you may, Chloe. But please be careful, sweetheart. Watch out for pins, broken glass and sharp objects in the treats! Always look for houses with lights on! If anything goes wrong, call me!" Kate, Lydia, Judd and Barbara: "Thank you!" Chloe: "I will, and thank you, Daddy!" head to the next house as Kate rings the doorbell Kate, Lydia, Chloe, Judd and Barbara: "Trick or treat!" is no response Kate: "Strange, no one is answering." houses later, only 8 houses with people that gave the kids candy and 3 houses that people never answered kids look at a house with a bowl that says "Just take one!" Lydia: "Cool! I'll take one 3 Musketeers!" Barbara: "B-But what if it had a r-r-razor blade?" Chloe: "Daddy says to be careful and watch out for those things!" Judd: "I'm not sure." Kate: "Look, I would be careful if I were you." looks at the 3 Musketeers bars to reveal that they are taped with, in fact, transparent tape Judd: "I'll take one!" Chloe: "No way! I am not taking chances! Daddy says never trust a "just take one" bowl near a house where no one is home." (She writes down the addresses of the houses with bowls labeled "just take one") takes one 3 Musketeers bar Chloe: "Uh...no thanks, I'm good. I better be heading home. See you in class tomorrow, Judd. Bye!" Heading home they head home, the kids were looking at the candy they had pours all of the candy out of his bag to reveal a Mike & Ike, two Snickers bars, a 3 Musketeers bar, a Hershey's bar, a SweetTarts, three Milky Way bars, a Mr. Goodbar bar, three Twix bars, three Tootsie rolls, a Hubba Bubba, and a small bag of candy corn Tyler: "What did you get?" Judd: "I got a Mike & Ike, two Snickers bars, a 3 Musketeers bar, a Hershey's bar, a SweetTarts, three Milky Way bars, a Mr. Goodbar bar, three Twix bars, three Tootsie Rolls, a Hubba Bubba, and a small bag of candy corn." Lydia: "Nice haul! I brought a Milky Way bar, two Hershey's bars, a small bag of candy corn, a Snickers bar, a Ring Pop, a Kit Kat bar, and a Crunch bar!" Kate: "That's pretty cool. I got a bag of gummy bears, a 3 Musketeers bar, a SweetTarts, a Mr. Goodbar bar, a Twix bar, two Milky Way bars, and a small bag of candy corn, too!" Barbara: "I-I got a lollipop, a bag of P-Pop Rocks, a s-small bag of c-c-candy corn, two Tootsie R-Rolls, a c-container of M-Mike & Ike, a Push Pop, some S-Sour J-Jacks, a Kit Kat bar, a bag of M-M&M's, and a F-Fruit Roll-Up!" Judd: "Hmmm... which one should I eat? Oh, how about one Milky Way bar?" eats a Milky Way bar, a Tootsie roll, a Mr. Goodbar bar, a Hershey's bar, and a few pieces of candy corn Lydia: "Did it taste good?" Judd: "Yes." unwraps a 3 Musketeers bar and as he bites it, he starts screaming in pain Abraham: "What's wrong?" Judd: "My mouth hurts!" Lydia: "Judd bit something and it hurts!" Samantha: "Oh my god! Let me see." looks at it and Judd's tongue is impaled by, in fact, a razor blade which is residing inside a 3 Musketeers bar Abraham: "What the hell? Who would even put a razor blade in a 3 Musketeers bar?" Samantha: "I am not sure. Maybe there is that one guy who puts razor blades in 3 Musketeers bars." Tyler: "Maybe it's an urban legend. Halloween is very dangerous and it is because of not only poisoned candy but sharp stuff inside the candy." Abraham: "Was it a myth?" Tyler: "No clue, Sherlock." Samantha: "Come on, let's get you to the hospital." takes Kate's 3 Musketeers bar, unwraps it and goes inside the kitchen Tyler: scoffs "Who needs to x-ray the candy, anyways?" uses a knife and chops up the 3 Musketeers bar in five pieces, but there is a razor blade sticking out of one of the pieces Tyler: "Oh my god. What the hell? KATE?! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT 3 MUSKETEERS BAR?" Kate: "From the "Just take one" bowl, duh." Tyler: "And why is there a razor blade sticking out?" Kate: "I don't know..." takes out the razor blade and throws it in the trash Tyler: "Who puts razor blades in candy, anyways?" Kate: "I'm not sure. The urban legend is coming back to life, probably?" Tyler: "Maybe." At the hospital Samantha: "Don't worry, Judd. Everything will be okay." Judd: "I'm sorry, mommy." Abraham: "You were at the hospital because you weren't feeling well. Judd: "I know. I promise I won't eat candy with sharp stuff." turns pale and closes his eyes as the beeper lets out of a very long beep. Samantha: "Judd? Judd?!" Barbara: "S-Samantha! She's d-d-dead! to: Chloe Mizuki's house — After a night of trick-or-treating, Chloe changes out of her Supergirl costume and is now getting ready for bed when she hears her father, Hiro, on the phone with Judd's mom, Samantha, explaining what had happened father hangs up, finishing the conversation Hiro: Chloe, come downstairs this minute. I have very bad news to tell you... hurries downstairs to meet her father in the kitchen Chloe: What is it, Daddy? What is wrong? Hiro: Your friend is dead. The Watts watch the news family were watching a news report about Judd's death News reporter: "Breaking news, an 8-year-old boy died from eating a razor blade inside a 3 Musketeers bar on Halloween night in the Children's hospital at approximately 8:15 pm. After he died, the police investigated the houses he had trick-or-treated and examined his candy while Judd's body was taken to be investigated in the forensics laboratory. The Denver Police interviewed the neighbors and not only the trick-or-treaters but their parents who went to the house to get candy that Halloween night. They asked if they had seen anything suspicious activity. Carolyn?" Carolyn: "Thank you, Bill. I'm with Officer Watanabe, a police officer in Denver, Colorado. Share your thoughts with us on CNN." Officer Watanabe: "Well, there is one trick-or-treater in a ghost costume got his 3 Musketeers bar at the house with the "Just take one" bowl. He is with his siblings dressed in different costumes. These are bowls of 3 Musketeers bars with razor blades stuck inside. I kept interviewing the neighbors, the trick-or-treaters and the latter's parents. That kid? Yep. He went to the forensics lab after he died." Carolyn: "Who caused this?" Officer Watanabe: "Well, possibly a man. They were the suspects. I'm thinking Judd Watts is actually dead?" Carolyn: "You guessed it. You noticed that you were good at solving mysteries. Well, looks like the urban legend of sharp things in candy and candy being poisoned is, in fact, real. We will Let's be right back with the news after a commercial break!" to: Kate, Lydia, Barbara, Samantha, Abraham, and Tyler being shocked Abraham: "Oh no. My son, dead." Tyler: "My brother is dead. I can't believe it. If he dies, then I'm the only male family member with the most female siblings! Then if I die, then that means the Watts family only had three female children!" Abraham: "It's okay. You're one of my children who is the only son who is still alive." Analyzing the evidence Carolyn: "I'm standing outside with two police officers, Officer Watanabe and Officer Burgess." Officer Watanabe: "The evidence we found were a 3 Musketeers bar tainted with a razor blade, blood on his bedsheet ghost costume, receipts from suspect's homes, fingerprints, security camera footage at the grocery store and a "Just take one" bowl. We are going to take these to the police lab to analyze." Officer Burgess: "His body needs to be analyzed as well." Questioning the suspects and the witnesses Spengler, Mr. Bates, Mr. Perlstein, Dr. Elton, Reverend John Dreyer, Señor Cruz, Mr. Muldoon, and Mr. Smith are brought to the police station Chief Mandalik: "So, Mr. Spengler, at any point did you ever think to call 911?" Mr. Spengler: "Well, I was passing out candy to trick-or-treaters, I guess?" Officer Burgess: "Mr. Bates, have you ever passed out candy to trick-or-treaters on Halloween?" Mr. Bates: "I was, on that night! I thought it would be harmless." Officer Watanabe: "Mr. Perlstein, where were you on Halloween night?" Mr. Perlstein: "I was just watching a 1978 classic I rented on Blockbuster called Halloween! I realized that I should leave the bowl of candy with the sign that says "Just take one" right on the street." Officer Burgess: "Dr. James Elton, have you been putting razor blades inside 3 Musketeers bars?" Dr. Elton: "Bullshit! No one has ever done that! Hell, I never did anything on Halloween!" Lieutenant Brown: You claim you did nothing that Halloween night, Dr. Elton. Sir, a young boy named Judd Watts died because a razor blade was inserted into a Three Musketeers Bar which he took a bite into at approximately 8:15pm according to the forensics. He arrived at the hospital at 8:06pm." Sergeant Jones: According to the witnesses, the Wayts family went out to trick-or-treat at 4:55pm and the victim's friend Chloe accompanied them at 5:18, she was seen with a notebook she used to write down of the addresses of each house she visited that night to help keep track of whether or not anyone was home. Commissioner Moore: There were three tainted Officer Watanabe: "So, Reverend John Dreyer, do you know who Judd Watts is?" Reverend John Dreyer: "I don't even know who this Judd kid is!" Chief Mandalik: "Señor Cruz, where were you on the night on Halloween?" Señor Cruz: " " Officer Burgess: "Mr. Muldoon, how many trick-or-treaters came to your door for candy on the night of Halloween?" Mr. Muldoon: " " Officer Watanabe: "Mr. Smith, did you see anything suspicious on halloween night? Mr. Smith: " " Tyler, Samantha, Kate, Barbara, Lydia, the trick-or-treaters, the neighbors, Chloe and her father are at the police station for questioning Officer Burgess: Do you have a list of the addresses of the houses you and Judd visited on the night on Halloween? Chloe: Yes, I do. Daddy always told me never to accept treats unless I know where they came from. I have seen the movie Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs at least 20 times. On Halloween night, he said to write down every address of every house I visit...and if there is a house where nobody is home with a bowl labeled "just take one", write that down in red ink! (She hands the list over to Officer Burgess) Officer Burgess: Mr. Hiro Mizuki, I must say what a well organized daughter you've raised. What made you suspect that such activity on Halloween would fall upon this neighborhood? May we contact your immediate family and your wife? Officer Watanabe: Mr. Pearlstein, when you left your bowl of candy, did you think that anyone would dare to stick a razor blade inside those bars? Which kind of candy did you purchase for the kids? Which grocery store did you go to to purchase the candy for the kids for halloween? cashier, grocery store employees, store clerk and manager of the grocery store are also interviewed Further Analyzing, evidence, investigation see a team of forensic analysts analyzing the security camera video footage at the grocery store, the receipts, the tainted 3 Musketeers bars with razor blades, Judd's body, security camera video footage at Blockbuster video, blood on the victim's bedsheet ghost costume, razor blade, fingerprints, bowl of candy with the label reading "just take one", receipts from Blockbuster video Forensic analyst: The victim's blood type is O. When he ate took a bite of the bite of the 3 Musketeers bar, the razor blade inside the candy bar slit and impaled his tongue, causing a massive bleeding, and he ended up bleeding to death. Ouch. Poor kid. to: Police station - interrogation room Sgt. Polokov: Mr. Spengler, have you had any interactions with any of these suspects? Mr. Bates, Mr. Perlstein, Dr. James Elton, Mr. Muldoon, Reverend John Dreyer, Señor Cruz, and Mr. Smith?" Mr. Spengler: Officer Watanabe: Mr. Spengler, at what time did you start passing out candy to trick-or-treaters? Mr. Spengler: Sheriff Banner: "Mr. Bates, have you ever passed out candy to trick-or-treaters on Halloween?" Mr. Bates: Chief Mandalik: "At which Blockbuster location did you arrive at on Halloween night where you rented the 1978 movie, Halloween, Mr. Perlstein? Do you have the receipt for that?" Mr. Perlstein: Officer Burgess: "Mr. Smith, have you ever had any relationship with the victim prior to his death?" Mr. Smith: Deputy Washington: "Mr. Watts, when was the last time you saw your son alive?" Mr. Watts: "He was eating candy. It was 7:45 when we noticed he was bleeding," Officer Watanabe: "Mrs. Watts, did you think to inspect your children's candy?" Chief Mandalik: "When did you notice that there was a razor blade in his 3 Musketeer bar?" Chief Mandalik: What time did you take him and the other kids trick-or-treating, sir? Chief Mandalik: When did you notice he was bleeding? At what time approximately? Chief Mandalik: How many houses did you trick-or-treat at? Chief Mandalik: Do you have the specific addresses where you visited the houses at? Including the houses where nobody was home? Chief Mandalik: Where was the address where the 3 Musketeers bars were being offered in the 'Just take one' bowl was displayed? Which street? More Witnesses, More Investigations see Chloe crying in her father's arms Chloe: "I miss Judd so much!" Hiro: "It's okay." The Culprit Revealed Commissioner Brown: We have a culprit. He is male...he has...blood type...eye color...hair color...height.... The arrest is made Chief Mandalik: ???, you are under arrest for the connection with the death of Judd Watts. Category:Transcripts Category:Death Transcripts Category:News Transcripts Category:Controversial Transcripts Category:Controversial transcripts Category:Halloween Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:Unfinished Pages Category:Hospital Transcripts